Pokemorphing, Wierd
by nintendo rocks 88
Summary: stupid name, i know, but it is a good storyline, though it wont go full swing til bout ch 7, and it is long, and i might not post new chapters often, so dont complain plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: What Happened?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, OR POKEMORPHS, i just wanted to make that clear. This story is going to be long, so do not complain in reveiws about the length, im warning u! Enjoy!**

Aster and Ashleigh Oak, 8 year old twin siblings, son and daughter of Prof. Gary Oak, who just lost their mother a month ago, Samantha Irving, had to move to Sinnoh, because their father got a job opportunity when Prof. Rowan retired as the Pokemon Prof of Sinnoh.

Aster was 4 feet tall, had dark brown hair, and liked to wear jeans, and black shirts. He has an honest personality. Ashleigh was 3 foot 8 inches tall, had light brown hair, and liked to wear white shirts, black pants/shorts, and hoodies. She had a kind personality.

Aster and Ashleigh were not too excited about the move. They had spent their entire lives living in Pallet Town, going to Veridian City Pokemon School, all their friends live in Veridian City or Pallet Town, and they could not tell any of them of the move because it is summer vacation and all their friends are on vacation to various places in the Kanto and Johto regions.

"Aww!! DAD!! Why can't we wait another month or so? So we can say good-bye to our friends when they get back from vacation?" We both wined, and bugged their father over and over.

"Sorry, we can't kids. I'm due at the lab in two days or Emily Elm will take the job." Their father Gary said.

"Oh man, our friends will be disappointed that we moved and they don't have anyway to record their missed phone calls. THIS STINKS!!" I wined.

"Yeah, (sob) Alice and Kim will hate me for this (sob)" Ashleigh wined.

"I'm sorry, but we can't stay." Gary said, "(sigh) If only your mom was still here."

Gary sighed and started packing again. We took the hint and went to their room to pack.

Later that day, after dinner…

"I'm sneaking out to deliver letters to our friends." I whispered to Ashleigh, "Can you cover for me until morning?"

"Sure, I was going to do it, but since you're going, and you have your Rapidash, here are my letters." Ashleigh said, as she gave me her letters.

"Okay, I'll see ya in the morning." I said as he hopped out their first floor bedroom window.

I scratched our pet Arcanine behind the ear on my way out of the yard and let Rapidash out of her Pokeball and got up on her back and had her run towards Veridian City, where most our friends live.

_It would usually take his 4 hours of walking to get there, but on Rapidash, he got there in 20 minutes._ I thought to myself.

When I got there, I dropped the letters in the mail slots of their friends' houses and got back to the entrance of the forest that leads back to Pallet Town in about an hour.

I let out Rapidash and got on her back. I was ready to leave, but then I heard an explosion coming from the forest.

"Man, what was that! I guess I have time to check it out." I said to myself.

I set off in the direction of the explosion. This took about 3 minutes because it was close to Veridian City. When I got to the site of the explosion, I saw what caused the explosion. It was a destroyed Team Rocket balloon. The basket was upside down on the ground 10 feet away from the balloon. I went to see what was under the basket, and to my surprise it was my sister, Ashleigh, all tied up and out cold.

"Ashleigh! Ashleigh! Are you alright?" I yelled while shaking her.

Then I was hit in the back of the head and was knocked out.

The next morning, about 5:35AM…

I was woken up by Ashleigh, we were in the forest, and the balloon was gone.

"H-How did you get untied?" I asked, still a little shaken up.

"What do you mean? How did we end-up in the forest? And it is 5:40, dad will be up in 20 minutes, and he is going to kill us if we don't get back before 6, so we had better get back home." Ashleigh said, worry in her voice.

"Yeah, your right, I'll explain on the way." I agreed, as they got on Rapidash.

We got home in 10 minutes, through a short-cut that Ashleigh pointed out. I told the last of the story as they were coming up on the house. Then, I returned Rapidash, and we climbed through our window.

"Weird, I don't remember any of that!" Ashleigh whispered, confused.

"It is because you were out cold!" I whispered so their father wouldn't here him.

We moved later that day. We arrived in Sandgem town eight hours later.

**Author's notes: i know it is a little dry, and the plot won't become clear until ch. 5 or 6, so dont complain bout that, k, the next chapter is called "The Journey Begins" so stay tuned, or keep reading whichever fits you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Journey Begins**

**Disclaimer: as I said before, it is my first fic so be nice on the reviews, and I still don't own anything except the storyline, now enjoy!**

I stopped remembering that night 6 years ago, it is now our 14th birthday, and we had just graduated from Jubilife Pokemon School. We wanted to get home as soon as possible, because we are starting our Pokemon journey tomorrow.

"We should use Rapidash to get home." I said to Ashleigh, releasing Rapidash, "This way we can get home quicker."

I had become a major athlete, I am 5 foot 5 inches tall now, I have a medium build and the same fashion sense (jeans and black shirts). I still had my same personality. I now have: a Nidorino (M), a Bronzor, and my Rapidash (F).

"What was that? I wasn't paying attention." Ashleigh said, "I need have a few things on my mind."

Ashleigh is now 5 foot 4 inches tall, she has a small build from training with me, and she still likes hoodies and now she wears jeans. She has the same personality as she had before. She has: a Glameow (F), a Skitty (F), our old Arcanine (F), and a Eevee (M).

"Okay, whatever, lets get home, we need to get ready for tomorrow." I said, and we got on Rapidash and sped home.

Later at their house in Sandgem Town…

"Here you are," Gary said to them, "Your PokeDex and extra PokeBalls."

"Thanks Dad." We said together.

"No need to thank me kids, just doing my job. Go on kids, you need your sleep for tomorrow!" Gary said.

"Okay Dad." I said.

"Yeah Dad." Ashleigh said.

We went home and got ready for bed. We have already packed our bags for our Pokemon journey, so we are set to go first thing in the morning.

We had a good night's sleep and got up at 6:38AM, and we ate a good breakfast that included: cereal, an apple, and two glasses of Miltank Milk. We were about to leave when Ashleigh said "Opps, I forgot something. Be right back."

"Okay, but hurry up." I said, a little annoyed.

Five minutes later, Ashleigh came out with her Pokemon encyclopedia, the same one our father gave us each a copy of two months ago, the same one I have in my bag too.

"Ashleigh, I thought I was going to bring mine and you wouldn't waste our bag space with yours." I said, getting more annoyed.

"Whatever! I'm bringing another bag for other stuff, you know. I'll bring mine too, because you are going to keep yours to yourself." Ashleigh said.

"Oh well, just use that bag for other things too." I said, annoyed at her even more.

"Okay, whatever." She said, peaved at her brother.

I let Rapidash out and we got on her to get to Jubilife quicker, because we needed to pick up supplies. We barely spoke on the way there because of that earlier dispute.

When we got to Jubilife, I returned Rapidash to her Pokeball, and we started walking.

"Umm, Ashleigh, Uh… I sorry about before." I tried to apologize.

"Oh, its okay, by the way, where are we going to go now, the Poketch store or the pokemart?" she asked.

"Poketch first, then we will go to the pokemart then pick-up some lunch before heading out on the hike towards Oreburg Gate." I answered her.

"Okay, but first, lets get to a Pokemon Center to get our Pokemon checked out for anything at all, and Rapidash seems to be a little tired lately too, so lets go." She said.

'Not a bad idea,' I thought, 'yeah, she has been looking under the weather.'

"Okay, lets go." I said. Then we started to run.

We went and picked up a Poketch with all apts, then we went to the pokemart to pick up potions, Pokeballs, badge cases, and ribbon cases. Then we went to get some lunch at a pasta place and finished it all by 2:40PM.

"So we got everything?" I asked to make sure.

"Yeah, we do, so lets go." Ashleigh answered.

Then we left the city on our Journey.

**Author's notes: as I said before, it gets a little dry, so be nice on reviews plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ark**

**Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon, and i do not own Grinder, he is my friend Don royale's character from his story "**Chronicles Of The Dragon Tamer**"**

We walked for hours, only stopping for directions and some "noob" Pokemon trainers' challenges. Most of them had only Budew, Magikarp, and Starly. We were stopped by a random trainer.

"Hey, you two look familiar, have we met?" the trainer called, he was a tall guy with a Gliscor beside him.

"I don't think so, I don't recognize you." Ashleigh said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I don't either!" I said too, though the Gliscor looked familiar, as if we met some time ago.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else. By the way, I'm Ark; I just came here from the Johto region." Ark said. Then it hit, me-it was the same Ark that we befriended on our trip to Blackthorn City with our dad. He was the grandson of the Blackthorn gym leader, Clair, but we didn't know that when we met him. All we knew was that he was about four years older than us. We met him when Ashleigh was in need of help. He saved Ashleigh from falling off a cliff with his Gligar (catching her when she fell) and his Ryhorn (holding on to him so he could get Ashleigh and Gligar to safety. He brought us to the gym, because we said that our father was there. We found out who he was when our father recognized him when we entered the gym. We haven't seen him in 5 years, so he was a little hard to recognize, especially since he was a lot taller now and had a medium build.

"Hey, wait, aren't you Ark, son of Grinder, the famous trainer, and grandson of Clair, the Gym Leader of Blackthorn City?" I asked him. "I remember you now; our father, Gary Oak, took us to Blackthorn 5 years ago, on a trip to study ice and dragon Pokemon and to see Clair. How is she doing anyways? And is that Gligar?"

"So it is you…Aster and Ashleigh, haven't seen you in a while, and my grandmother is strong as ever. And yes, this is Gligar, we've grown a lot since then, and it looks like you did too. How have you two been? How is Gary doing and what is Prof. Oak doing these days?" he asked.

"Our father is fine, and grandpa just resigned from his post as the Pallet Prof to Aunt Daisy," I said to Ark, "He is only televising his poetry now. And by the way, we just started our journey today. "

"Oh, wow, that's good news. Has it been good so far? And yeah, I heard about that. He is getting a little old for his work." Ark said.

"Fine, it has been fine. We were the ones to convince him to give the lab up to Aunt Daisy. Okay, so, I know it's a bit off topic, but do you want to battle?" I asked him.

"Sure, why not. Let's make it interesting, how about I face you both in a double battle?" Ark asked, and I nodded "Because I'm clearly more experienced," he joked, knowing we just started our journey, then looked at Ashleigh and asked, "How come you haven't said anything since you knew it was me?"

"YOU TWO HAVE BEEN CUTTING ME OFF THE ENTIRE CONVERSATION!" she yelled, "I'VE BEEN TRYING TO SPEAK THE ENTIRE TIME!"

Only then did Ark and I notice how many times we cut her off. She had tried to talk about 6 times. Only then we knew we were in for it. "Ashleigh…" we both tried to say before the yelling started again.

"YOU GUYS JUST KEPT TALKING AND TALKING, I WAS TRYING TO EXPLAIN STUFF MYSELF ASTER, AND THEN ARK DIDN'T WAIT FOR ME TO TALK! AS MY BROTHER, ASTER, YOU SHOULD HAVE WAITED FOR ME TO SPEAK! I KNOW THAT YOU WERE EXCITED TO SEE ARK, BUT YOU DIDN'T CONSIDER THAT I WAS, TOO! THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS TO ME, ESPECIALLY BY YOU AND DAD, AND ALSO OUR FRIENDS TOO, SO DO YOU SEE WHY I'M ANGRY?" she yelled, with a hint of sadness in her voice. "THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A HAPPY MOMENT FOR ME, SEEING ARK AGAIN, AND DID YOU WAIT FOR ME TO ANSWER THE QUESTION ABOUT THE BATTLE! NOW I'M GOING TO BATTLE YOU BOTH AT ONCE, WITH ONLY ONE POKEMON AGAINST BOTH YOUR POKEMON AT ONCE!"

"WHAT! YOU ARE CRAZY, ASHLEIGH!" I yelled back, "BUT IF YOU INSIST ON KILLING YOUR POKEMON, I'M IN, YOU INSANE B!"

"Guys if this is what will happen, I'll stay out of this! You two are seriously…" Ark tried to say, before we both cut him off.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ARK!" we both yelled, and then I added, "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BATTLE BESIDE ME, THEN WE WILL HAVE A THREE ON THREE ON THREE FREE-FOR-ALL!"

Ark was now very peeved, "I THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE A NICE AND PEACEFUL REUNION, BECAUSE I HEARD THAT YOU WERE STARTING YOUR JOURNEY TODAY FROM YOUR FATHER WHEN I CALLED HIM EARLIER. I THOUGHT THAT, MAYBE I COULD CATCH UP TO YOU AND HAVE A TALK WITH YOU TWO! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A FLIPPIN' REUNION, NOT A FIGHT! BUT IF YOU TWO INSIST, I'LL KNOCK SENSE INTO BOTH OF YOUR THICK SKULLS!"

"YOU'RE ON!" we all yelled at once.

**Author's note: as i said before, it can be a little dry, and Grinder is not mine, ohh and thanx all who reviewed my work.**


	4. Sorry

Sorry it is taking so to post the next chapter, I've been having a major case of writers' block and school doesn't help, and my father was in a car accident so I'm stressed, sorry for the wait, o, and thanx 4 all the reviews.

Nintendo rocks 88


End file.
